


Maybe, Possibly, Definitely

by SotheBalanceShifts



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 Works [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Two: Jealously/Protectiveness, Engagement, Jealous!Oliver, M/M, OlivarryWeek2016, The Rogues hate Oliver's proposal plans, protective!oliver, quick little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it bad that Oliver doesn't want anyone looking at what was his?</p><p>Maybe, possibly, definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Possibly, Definitely

Is it bad that Oliver doesn't want anyone looking at what was his?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

Oliver Queen wanted everyone to know that Barry Allen was  _his_ and his  _alone._ No one was aloud to have him. Barry Allen was  _his_ fiancee, not Eddie Thawne's or Thomas Sculler's. Barry Allen was  _his,_ and he wanted everyone to know it. 

Is it bad that Barry likes Oliver Queen's protectiveness over him?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

Oliver made Barry feel wanted and loved, even though he had many protective tendencies. Barry loved this man more than life itself (When did that happen?) and Oliver loved him the same way, no less.

Is it bad that Barry and Oliver have become joined at the hip?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.  

Though their friends sometimes found it annoying that they were joint at the hip, but Barry loved it. He loved being wanted and loved. The last person he held in his heart was his mother and that ended quite badly. With Oliver though, Barry could trust the emerald archer to be there for him when the speedster needed him. As for Oliver? Barry was his light, the one thing keeping him from going off into the dark end. 

Did Barry Allen say yes when the love of his life proposed?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

It was quite beautiful really, how Oliver planned to originally propose. However, it seemed like fate was not on their side for one moment as the Rogues decided to rob a bank at that exact moment. Barry felt bad really. Oliver was dressed nicely, down on one knee with the box open, the elegant ring glinting in the light. Of course, after they had defeated the pesky Rogues, Oliver tried to propose again- this time in their apartment. Surprise, surprise, they were interrupted when some sort of criminal wanted to blow up Star City's bank. Once again, Oliver was down on one knee, ring box open, ready to receive an answer from Barry. Barry looked at his lover with a sad smile, going to get costume. When they were just about to rush in with a plan and take down the petty criminal, Oliver decided to say fuck it and got down on one knee and propose for the  _third_ damn time. Of course Barry said yes. 

Was Barry Allen a nervous mess at his wedding? 

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

Barry had paced the room nearly two hundred times, running his hands through his hair, doubt filling his brain. It had taken all of Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and Joe to calm his nerves. Finally, Barry walked down that aisle, with Joe handing him off, butterflies doing a tribal ritual in his stomach, and ended up in front of the man he was about to pledge all his love to. Oliver took Barry's hands into his and smiled that charming real smile of his and only then did Barry know that he had made the right decision.

Did Oliver Queen prove to the rest of the world that Barry Allen was his?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

Lord help those that tried to flirt with Barry, because Oliver would take them into another room and glare at them menacingly and threaten to ruin them if they as so tried to talk to Barry. Barry had no problem with this for he wouldn't dare to love anyone else than his husband. (Dear lord, just calling Oliver his husband brought a trill to Barry's heart) Boy, Barry loved that man with all his heart and Oliver loved Barry the same, possibility more.

Was Oliver Queen the only person wanted Barry to spend the rest of life with?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so bad, I was typing this up as I'm studying for finals...  
> ~Dani


End file.
